the past that haunts us
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [We Were There AU] [chlodrien] But he wouldn't—couldn't—forget. And unfortunately for her, neither could she.


**I am in love with this pairing (which I dubbed** ** _adriechloe_ because I thought it sounded good)** **despite so many people hating Chloé.**

 **However, I have created an AU in which Chloé and Adrien both grew up together, and became best friends, until they were preteens, when their mother's disappeared (because I'm a sucker for childhood romance lol).**

 **Set during the series. This is more of a test for a story I'm planning to do with this pairing.**

 **Any reviews/favorites would be appreciated. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You used to be so kind."

She didn't know when their conversation went downhill; didn't know how, didn't know why, didnt know what triggered it—the only thing she knew, that she could _feel_ , was that his words stung her like a flame on skin.

He had brought up the past.

For so long she had ran away from any topics that would lead to this conversation, each and every time she'd change the subject or act stupid and pretend she didn't get where he was going out...she wouldn't last long in a conversation like that. It was too sensitive, to painful to have to remember; she thought they had both buried the hatchet, forgotten all about their bittersweet memories together and started anew with different lives...

But he wouldn't— _couldn't_ —forget.

And unfortunately for her, neither could she.

"You used to be so happy and positive; you used to tell everyone, regardless if they hated you or not, they could do anything if they tried hard enough."

She turned away, biting her lip with every reminder he threw at her—god, when was the last time she was this affected by _anyone's_ words?—and attempted to walk away from this conversation because she didn't like where this was going.

"You used to care about other people, care about their _feelings_ and their _dreams!_ "

No, she didn't like it.

"You used to teach me about everything—you're the one who _showed_ to stop being afraid and go out and get familiar with the world!"

She didn't like it at _all_.

A hand clutched at her forearm, and she let out a yelp of surprised when she was, though gently, pulled towards the other blonde; soon, they were both standing face-to-face, his face flushed with his sudden loud proclamations while hers was a dusty pink, trying to recollect herself because she wasn't supposed to be affected by things like this anymore.

Adrien looked at her, searching for something in her crystal blue eyes, an explanation of some sort, something that would tell him _why..._

"What happened to you, Chloé?" By that point, he was begging, _pleading_ for her to answer him. His voice was quiet, light green eyes soft with compassion, as he asked her, "What did you do to the world?"

She wasn't as dumb as she acted; she knew what he meant by that.

 _What did you do to my best friend?_

Her eyes continued to stare into his, shock leaving her body immobile to move away from him; and it wasn't like she couldn't even if she wanted to, not with Adrien clutching tightly onto her forearm, daring her to escape his tough grip on her. She knew, heart sinking into the pit of her stomach, that she couldn't avoid him anymore.

She forced a laugh, and Adrien watched quietly, knowing that she was just trying to mask her pain. He knew her...or rather, he _used_ to know her like the back of his hand. Whenever she had felt upset as a child, she'd always try to mask it with a laugh or smile; but each and every time, he would see right through it.

Even now he still could.

A smile, strained and wavering, appeared on her face. "There's nothing...Adrien, there's nothing wrong with me..." Her voice cracked, and she knew she had screwed up.

By then, they both knew she was lying.

Knowing there was no point continuing the act, her smile faded almost immediately as she licked her lips and stared at the floor, her blonde bangs shielding her face from his view.

A moment passed before she spoke again.

"The real question is..." her voice wasn't as high-pitched and haughty as it usual was; there was no bragging tone in her voice, no venom in her tone, no harshness in her words. For the moment, even if it was short, she was the same Chloé Bourgeois that he knew...caring, soft and elegant.

For that one moment, his best friend had come back; that same girl with the loose, long honey blonde hair, bright and soft sky blue eyes, an encouraging smile and a melodious, infectious laugh...the one who could make him grin like an idiot just by hearing and seeing her...

 _"Adrien!"_

...he missed her so much.

When Chloé finally, albeit hesitantly, looked up to face him once and for all, Adrien's eyes widened almost immediately.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, shoulders shaking, make-up runny and visage looking so broken and lost and _hurt_ ; he was at loss at what to do...she'd only showed her vulnerability to once, and that had been so many years ago, back when they had both been innocent to the feelings of abandonment, shielded from the inevitable disappearances of their mothers.

He had forgotten this side of her that she had showed no one else but him.

"The real question is, Adrien," the tears began to fall from her cheeks, "what did the _world_ do to me?"

* * *

 **Oh how I love angst. ;u; Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
